In known types of encryption typically used to mask data files to confidentially transfer data over an internet and/or to store data, e.g., store on a personal computer, an encryption key is used to encrypt the data file in an attempt to protect its contents from view by an unauthorized individual. In typical encryption of data is used to decrypt the data file allowing the decrypting person to then access and view the contents of the data file. Such prior art encryption typically has an application downloadable from a website to a personal computer.
One common problem with known encryption and decryption is that it is difficult and time consuming for a user to install, requires training, is not easily implemented, and is typically cumbersome to use, typically requiring several steps in order to encrypt a data file, e.g., 4-5 steps to navigate using the computer's mouse when attempting to set up for encryption/decryption and/or to encrypt/decrypt the file itself.
Another common problem with conventional encryption applications is that the authentication data, e.g., password(s), name, address, secret answer, and the like, are stored on the user's personal computer allowing for a computer hacker or other unauthorized or malicious individual to break the protection and have access to the user's credentials. For example, a malicious person could try to obtain credentials by using back door hacking methods bypassing or otherwise overcoming any firewalls and other security protections, and to decrypt the data files. Typical encryption also does not help to prevent such unauthorized individuals from embedding the key thereby allowing unauthorized access to the data file. In addition, it is also well known that any protection algorithm can be broken in a certain amount of time, e.g., time can vary from hours to years and thousands of years. Thus, security features like computer logins can be ineffective.
Yet another common problem is that the encryption key and decryption key is not associated or tied to the particular user's computer itself allowing for an unauthorized individual to hack into the data files remotely using another computer and without having been sent the decryption key and/or password from the encrypting user. Typical known encryption also does not allow for remote deletion of encrypted files when the user's personal computer or laptop computer is lost or stolen. This presents a serious security risk to personal information stored on the lost or stolen computer. For example, it is well reported that employees in the public and private sector have had laptops stolen which held social security numbers and other highly personal and confidential information potentially resulting in large risks to individuals, national security, and the like.
Another common problem with typical encryption is that it does not automatically re-encrypt a data file upon a user closing out of the data file allowing its contents to be viewed by an unauthorized individual, e.g., by computer hacking remotely in a wireless communication environment.
Accordingly, there exists a need to develop an affordable encryption system that is more effective, easier to use, provides secure user authentication, and automatic remote deletion of files.